


Dirty

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates getting dirty, but Remus does everything to convince him it isn't dangerous with a little dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

It was raining heavily, and Remus Lupin had just finished degnoming the garden and was washing up when his lover walked into the kitchen tired and grumpy.  
  
“Welcome home, sweetie,” Remus beamed as Draco grabbed a bottle of butterbeer from the fridge and sank down on a chair.  
  
“Whatever,” Draco muttered.  
  
“Long day?” Remus smiled and reached out to hug his lover.  
  
“Ew, don't touch me,” Draco screamed. “You're dirty!”  
  
Remus laughed heartily. “It's nothing to be afraid of Draco, it's just a little dirt.”  
  
“Just a little dirt?” Draco said in disbelief. “You look like you've been in a fight with a mud-monster.”  
  
“Well, one of the gnomes put up quite the struggle, but I managed to throw him a few gardens away. Let's hope he settles in Griffith's garden instead of ours.” Remus joked, but Draco kept his distance.  
  
“I'm not letting you touch me until you have done something about that!” Draco demanded and pointed at the messy Remus.  
  
“Is that so, little Malfoy?” Remus teased and walked slowly towards him.  
  
“What are you doing?” Draco was obviously worried. “Step back, Remus. I'm warning you!”   
  
“It's just a little dirt, it won't bite.”  
  
“Remus!” Draco looked at him sternly, but Remus ignored him.  
  
He walked up to Draco, who looked absolutely petrified, raised his mud-covered hand and gently stroked Draco's nose with the tip of his finger, leaving a brown spot on it.  
  
Remus laughed loudly while Draco screamed and ran off to wash it off.  
  
“Why are you so afraid of dirt, Draco?” Remus asked while the younger man was scrubbing his nose frantically.  
  
“I'm not afraid. I just don't _like_ being dirty!” Draco exclaimed.  
  
“Oh, I think you can be quite the dirty boy sometimes,” Remus joked.  
  
“You know what I mean, you daft werewolf.” Draco answered annoyed.  
  
Before Draco had the chance to react, Remus grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the floor. Draco screamed to put him down, but Remus ignored it. He carried Draco out of the house and into the garden. It was still pouring and the ground was slippery and full of mud.  
  
Remus found the wettest and dirtiest place he could find and put Draco down in a puddle of mud.  
  
Draco screamed, but Remus pinned him to the ground for a little while watching his lover squirm and yell at him to let him go.  
  
“I'm not letting you go until you calm down.” Remus said. “You have to stop this fixation on dirt. Dirt and mud are _not_ dangerous. I actually find it quite a turn on to watch you being this dirty.”  
  
Draco stopped squirming. “You do?” he asked surprised. “Why on earth would you find that hot?”  
  
“Why wouldn't I?” Remus asked. “You're wet,” he started and kissed him lightly, “you look like a real person instead of a extremely clean doll,” Remus kissed him a bit deeper, “and last, but not least, someone has to help you clean all of this mess off your body,” he said and bent down to give Draco a long and passionate kiss.  
  
Draco moaned into Remus' mouth.  
  
“You look beautiful, Draco,” Remus whispered. “You don't have to be the definition of picture perfect to turn me on, you know.”  
  
Draco blushed, which was not something Remus had seen him do very often.  
  
“Time to get cleaned up,” Draco said and sprinted up to the bathroom closely followed by Remus. Draco got the water running in the shower before he started to take his clothes off.  
  
“Let me do that,” Remus offered, and helped Draco strip before removing his own clothes.  
  
The two men stepped into the shower, and Remus immediately grabbed the sponge hanging on the shower wall, lathered it with soap and started to wash Draco's back.   
  
Remus did his job very thoroughly and Draco moaned and sighed at his touches. Remus worked his way down Draco's arse and further down his thighs and legs. He got up and demanded Draco to turn around.   
  
He kissed Draco deeply and used the sponge to wash his chest and abdomen. Draco was clearly enjoying this, because by the time Remus reached his crotch, he was met by a throbbing cock waiting to be taken care of.  
  
Remus eagerly took Draco's length in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around the head before bobbing his head back and forth. Draco's hand fisted his hair to pretend he had some sort of control of the situation. Remus gave the cock a few more licks and sucks before he stood up again.  
  
“Turn around, Draco,” he commanded, and the boy obeyed at once.   
  
Remus grabbed the bottle of shampoo and rubbed it in Draco's hair. He massaged the scalp, earning many pleasant sighs from his lover. He grabbed the shower head and gently rinsed the shampoo out of Draco's hair.  
  
He put the shower head back in its place and took the conditioner he knew Draco never showered without. How else would he get his hair so shiny?   
  
The conditioner was massaged into Draco's hair followed by Remus kissing and sucking on his neck.  
  
“We're supposed to let it work for a few minutes, right?” he asked his partner. Draco nodded.   
  
“Now, what can we do while we wait?” Remus put his finger to his chin and pretended to be thinking. He felt Draco's knees almost collapse, the boy knew what was coming.  
  
Remus started kissing Draco's back and moved down to his arse. Remus squeezed the cheeks and bit lightly into one of them, making Draco squeal.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he falsely apologized. “Your arse is just too delicious not to taste.”  
  
He made Draco spread his legs, and used his hands to spread his cheeks before diving in with his lips and tongue, swirling around the puckered hole.   
  
Draco growled, Remus knew exactly what the boy liked. He played and teased around the hole for a while, before he made his tongue into a hard nub and poked gently at his entrance. Draco clenched his muscles at the first sign of penetration, but relaxed pretty quickly. Remus repeated the actions, and for each time his tongue got a little more access.  
  
Remus grabbed the tube of water-resistant lube, extremely glad that he hadn't mixed it up with the conditioner this time, and smeared it on his fingers. He poked gently at Draco's hole with his index finger, and with slow movements and with only a small hiss from Draco's lips, it was inside.   
  
The older man let his finger stretch the hole for a little while before repeating the same actions with an added finger. His fingers stretched and scissored Draco's opening with an added tongue every once in a while. A third finger was added, and Remus could tell that the burn was a bit much for the boy. He slowed down and added more lube.   
  
“Better?” he asked as the third finger disappeared slowly into Draco's body.  
  
Draco gasped. “Yes, but I want you!”  
  
Remus didn't have to be asked twice, and with generous amounts of lube on his own member he entered Draco.  
  
He stood still for a minute before starting to move gently.   
  
Remus sucked at Draco's neck and his thrusts got quickly more rapid and harder. The two men were grunting and moaning like it was a competition.  
  
Remus' hand reached forward and grabbed Draco's cock. He started pumping him while he thrust into him from behind. The water was trickling down at them, and the water mixed with the taste of the soap and salty skin.  
  
Draco came with a loud sigh and his come disappeared down the drain together with the conditioner, which was now completely forgotten. He almost collapsed, but Remus' strong hands held him in place until he felt his own orgasm build up. With a few hard thrusts he emptied himself inside Draco.   
  
They both stood completely still for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Finally, Remus pulled out of his lover and turned him around, kissing him deeply.  
  
“You see,” he said smilingly, “getting dirty isn't really that bad.”


End file.
